


Bloody Red Riding Hood

by DarkenedInnocence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BAMF Boyd, BAMF Danny, BAMF Erica, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Cuddles, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek is the Alpha, Elemental Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, Failed Slow Burn, Feels, General Awesomeness, Graphic Violence, Hurt Stiles, Isaac's the pack puppy, Jackson isn't that much of a douche, Knotting, M/M, Magic Stiles, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Martial Arts, Mates, Mating, Most of the pack is awesome, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pack is bad at Feels, Parkour, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s), Puppy Piles, Sarcasm as defence, Sarcastic Stiles, Sassy Peter Hale, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Spark, Stiles doesn't think he's pack, Stiles is awesome, Swearing, They get better though, alpha pack, long fic, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedInnocence/pseuds/DarkenedInnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is tired of being the Human of the pack. The vulnrable one. The burden. The Outsider. So he goes behind the Pack's backs to learn Martial Arts and Parkour. It would have worked too. Too bad the Pack's Alpha gets the feeling that Stiles has been lying to him. Now if only  he could get Stiles to open up to him, but how can he do that when he's too busy being emotionally constipated? It really doesn't help that Stiles has been acting like the King of pain and hurt, at least that's how Derek sees it. And if Stiles finds out he's magic on the way, well, bonus. He finds friends in his parkour group which is an Alphaless pack. Wait, what? But they're supposed to be human!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lie Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf
> 
> UPDATE: I have gone through and fixed any mistakes I found. I probably missed some, but hey, nobody's perfect. Some wording has been redone, and Chapter Eight is being worked on. I forgot I even gave these chapter titles, so now I have to come up with a title for Chapter Eight. I also have created a playlist for this work on YouTube. The songs will played in the order they appear in the story. The Playlist is called ''BRRH Playlist", to make it easy to find. Here is the address, I can't figure out how to get it to make a link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxjAGfMxruir8NZhkFecC_qIISiVGGMo2
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Empressofthenight.
> 
> Translations:  
> Uwa-gi: Jacket  
> Eri: Lapel  
> Obi: Belt  
> Zudon: Pants  
> Sensei: Teacher  
> Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning  
> Seme: Dominate

          Stiles has been getting stronger. Of course, the Pack didn’t know this tidbit of information. All they knew is that Stiles would wonder off after preparing them a snack while they trained. Stiles hops into his old beat up Jeep and turns key in the ignition. It sputters and dies. The brunette mutters curses under his breath as he tries again. The Jeep sputters, is about to roar to life, when it dies. Again. This time the teen hits his head on the steering wheel in frustration, causing the horn to blare. Lifting his sore face from the steering wheel—‘I really shouldn’t have done that’—he looks out the window in depression. He jumps and a squeak of surprise and fear escapes him at what he sees. The Pack was wolfed out and heading towards him—fast. A tall, partially wolfed out, black haired man stops at Stiles’ open window.

           “What is it?” Were the simple gruff words that came out of the male’s mouth. Stiles face palms as he climbs out of his Jeep and slams the door. Taking a deep breath the teen sighs.

           “Nothing. My Jeep wouldn’t start up.” Stiles explains to the now glowering Werewolf in front of him. “This is the eighth time this week. I got frustrated and slammed my head on the steering wheel. Which happened to honk the horn. I didn’t mean to get you guys running over here.” The Pack now surrounds him as they sniff and scent mark him, trying to be absolutely sure that what he says is true. “Hey! I’m fine! Nothing happened! Well, except for my own stupidity, but that’s not the point! I’m fine, I just need to kick my Jeep’s ass and get going. Or else I’ll be late for my cooking class, and an angry chef is not a good chef. She’s scary when she gets mad. She’ll make me stay after and clean up after everyone, while the lights slowly shut off and the janitors seem to fade into the walls and the noises! Oh God, a creepy abandoned mansion makes less noise then that place. And did I mention the smell? It should smell like home baked cookies, right? But—”

           “Stiles—”

           “—it doesn’t. It smells of rotting whatever and vomit. Or at least it does when ever—”

           “—SHUT UP!” The tall Werewolf’s eyes flashes red as he yells at the rambling teen. Said teen slaps both hands over his mouth as he looks up at the Alpha wolf. A small dirty blonde wolf snickers at Stiles. “Let me take a look. I’ll see what I can do.”

           “Oh, no, you don’t have to. I’ll ju—”

           “Stiles. Open. The. Hood.” All the Alpha gets in reply is a brisk nod of Stiles head and the popping sound of the hood being unlocked and opened. Stiles sits in the driver’s seat as he watches the man through the crack between the windshield and hood as he works on the engine. After a few minutes of silence, the hyperactive teen begins to squirm in his seat. Finally, Stiles can’t take the silence any longer and blurts out a question.

           “So… What are you doing?” All Stiles gets is a grunt in reply. The teen glares at the Alpha and grumbles under his breath. “Sourwolf.”

           “I heard that. Now turn the Jeep on.” The Alpha smirks as he hears the next words out of the teen’s mouth.

           “Damn Werewolf hearing.” The sound after that which greeted his sensitive ears is the beautiful roar of the Jeep’s engine coming to life. The teen cheers as the Alpha slams the hood shut. When he walks back to the driver’s side window Stiles sends him a brilliant smile. “I could kiss you.  Thanks so much for fixing it, at least temporarily. Shit! I’ve got to go! Bye!”

          With that the teen drove off leaving a slightly flustered Alpha behind. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts of the teen under him, naked, sweating, and moaning his name. A dirty blonde Werewolf calls out to his Alpha. “Derek!”

          The Alpha glances over at the younger wolf. Then walks toward the field they were training in, the blonde wolf following at his heels. Derek couldn’t help but think that Stiles was lying to them. Even though his heart rate hadn’t sped up and he rambled on like usual, Derek still felt the sting of a lie.

 

* * *

 

 

          Dust flew off the road as Stiles’ Jeep barrels down the highway. He is heading to the next town over from Beacon Hills. For his Martial Arts class. Yeah, he lied about the cooking class. Well, only partially. He did take one, but he finished it months ago. Now he has Martial Arts, and on the days he doesn’t have class, he met up with a few of the local teens to practice parkour. Stiles felt that it would come in handy whenever he needed a quick get away from enemies, be they Werewolves or Hunters. After all, a moving target is much harder to hit.

          Parking his beat-up powder blue Jeep in a parking space, Stiles rushes out to the front of the dojo. A black haired woman flashes him a flirty smile and a wink as he signs in. Stiles blushes slightly and goes to the Men’s Locker Room. Dialing the lock combination his locker pops open. Quickly he changes from his street clothes to his Martial Arts attire. The uwa-gi is made of white cotton, and the eri is black. The only thing keeping the loose uwa-gi from falling off of him is the black obi that’s tied tightly around his middle. The zudon is also white cotton. Stiles doesn’t wear anything on his feet, leaving them bare. As he makes his way to the training part of the dojo, he has to pass the receptionist again. Who, again, sends him another flirty wink. Stiles shudders. He really hated her; she is at least 40 years older than him, and she shamelessly flirts with him every time she sees him. Not only that, but she is married, and has a son; who also happened to be after Stiles’ ass. It really didn’t help matters that the older teen was in Stiles’ Martial Arts class.

          Stiles lines up with all of the other students. When the instructor walks in, the entire class bows at the waist and greets him with either ‘Good Morning Sensei’ or ‘Ohayo Gozaimasu Sensei’. After doing some warm-up stretches and gathering at the edges of the mats, it was demonstration time. Stiles happened to be a favorite to be chosen to help demonstrate. He couldn’t tell if it was because the instructor had it out for him, or because he had been through worse than what the instructor put him through, making him more stoic to being thrown around. Today is no different. The instructor calls Stiles up and demonstrated what he wants them to practice for the day. He leaves Stiles on the floor, letting him pick himself up. As soon as Stiles is off the floor though; he was back on it. This time pinned down by the older teen Stiles had hoped to avoid. The teen leans definitely closer than appropriate. He never actually spoke to Stiles, but he would touch him, watch him, and sometimes he’d even try to screw him.

          Today is one of those days that the elder teen wants to screw Stiles. This, of course, is not okay with the younger teen. Stiles uses the teen on top of him own horniness to flip positions. Now Stiles is on top and the surprised teen stares up at him before smirking.

           “Oh? Are you a Seme?” Stiles stares at the below teen him in shock before dodging a blow made by another student. The student’s blow carries through and hits the teen that was beneath Stiles. By the time that the older teen got over his shock at the surprise attack and sat up, Stiles is nowhere to be seen. Blood pours from the teen’s broken nose as he held it and began shouting. “You broke it! You broke my nose!”

          During the proceeding chaos, Stiles couldn’t help but smile. A broken nose means less participation, and less harassment. ‘Hopefully.’ For the time being though, it means that class is over. Stiles easily slips through the distracted crowd as he makes his way to the locker room. Once he is in the locker room and has his locker open, he changes back into his street clothes. Blue skinny jeans, Captain America T-Shirt, a blue and green plaid over shirt, off-white socks, and a pair of beat up ankle cut converse. After slipping back out through the crowd and past the ambulance, Stiles hops up in his Jeep. It started up without any problems. He wasn’t even noticed as he left. Accidents are wonderful distractions. Once on the open road, Stiles made his way over to the warehouse district. Normally going to the warehouse district is a for-sure way to get kidnapped by the supernatural, however, Stiles is no longer in Beacon Hills. So there is no danger, or at least no danger that he’s come across in the many months he’s been traveling here.

          Stiles parks in front of the Hide-Out. The Hide-Out is what Stiles’ crew called the warehouse that they used to practice their parkour. The best part about his crew is that the whole crew is straight. At least Stiles thinks they are, except for Danny. And they think that Stiles is straight, which he is. Although with the thoughts he’s been having about the Alpha, he’s beginning to wonder.

           “Hey! It’s Stiles!” A dark brunette Hawaiian teen comes up to Stiles and throws his arms around him. Stiles chuckles and hugs him back.

           “Hey Danny.” Danny releases Stiles and takes a good long look at him. He notices that Stiles’ hands shaking, and that the pale boy is paler than usual.

           “What happened?” Stiles takes a breath and looks at his shaking hands as Lydia and Erica come over. They too, look at him in worry before pulling him into the Hide-Out. Sitting him down, they sat on both sides of him, and the like always stoic Boyd sat across from the trembling teen. If it wasn’t for the mothering nature of the girls, it’d look like Stiles had been kidnapped.

           “H-he spoke to me.” Silence rained after that short sentence. All four of them look at him in apprehension; they want to know more. “The boy from the Pervert-Family tried to make a move on me. To avoid it I flipped us so that I was on top and he was under me. He looked up at me and said, I quote, ‘Oh? Are you a Seme?’ I was so shocked I froze. Then one of the other students tried to surprise attack me and I dodged, as I am the favorite demo dummy. The student broke the Pervert-Teen’s nose. I can’t believe he said that. I’ve tried everything to make him go away, and it just seems to make him more interested! I-I don’t even like him! I li—” Stiles stops short. ‘No! Nononononono! I don’t like Derek! And even if I did I can’t tell them!’ The teen thinks as he falls into a deep silence. Lydia and Erica share a look. ‘He likes someone.’ They both think.

           “Stiles… You have a crush, don’t you?” Lydia asks him. Stiles blushes. He could say that he liked her, and he did. But that is more of a child hood crush and what he feels for Derek is different.

           “I—” Stiles pauses. He really didn’t want to tell them, but he doesn’t want to lie to them either. “I do like someone, but you don’t know them.”

           “Them?” The two girls look at each other. Lydia continues, “You won’t even tell us the gender either?”

           “I don’t want to tell you, but I don’t want to lie to you either.” Stiles answers, smirking to try and help lighten the mood. “Besides, if I told you, one of you might try to steal hi—” Stiles quickly shuts his mouth and finds a sudden interest in the floor. He had almost let it slip. He hoped none of them figure it out. Too bad Danny has selective hearing, very selective hearing.

           “Him?” The girls look from Danny to Stiles, Boyd looks at Stiles, his gaze was like a spot light pinning Stiles in his chair. Danny smirks. “Would we happen to know this mystery guy?”

           “No. At least, I don’t think you do. He’s sort of…” ‘A Werewolf Alpha…’ “Antisocial. That, and he lives in the same town that I do.”

           “Will we ever get to meet him?” Erica jumps in. Stiles sighs and shakes his head.

           “Not if I can help it.” He didn’t want them to get wrapped up in the nonsense of the supernatural. Even then he couldn’t help but see Danny and Jackson getting together. Stiles thinks that they would balance each other out. “So… What are we planning for the competition?”

          Lydia and Erica smirk. ‘Oh boy, this can’t be good.’ Stiles thinks as they bring out an animated presentation of the routines they plan on using.  The first routine is just all out parkour. The second is a variation of ‘Little Red Riding Hood’. With four ‘Werewolves’ and Little Red; Erica dubbed it Bloody Red Riding Hood. Stiles could all too clearly guess who they would force to be Little Red, and it wasn’t one of the girls. The last routine is tribal with African costumes and spears. Stiles feels like this might be his only chance to prove himself to the Pack. This of course depends on if things change between now and then. After the presentation Stiles claps for them. Lydia and Erica take a bow before handing out the routine steps each person needs to learn. Sure enough, Stiles is cast as Little Red. He can’t blame them, after all, he is, in a way, just like Little Red. He always wears a red sweat shirt, and hangs out with a bunch of Werewolves. Not that Lydia and Erica know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! That was insteresting. What do I have in store for our favorite Pack?
> 
> Translations:  
> Uwa-gi: Jacket  
> Eri: Lapel  
> Obi: Belt  
> Zudon: Pants  
> Sensei: Teacher  
> Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good Morning  
> Seme: Dominate


	2. Of Lies And Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!

          After practicing with his crew, Stiles heads back home. Once he gets close enough, he pulls his Jeep over and gets out. He knows it is dangerous to do this with another pack nearby, but he doesn’t want The Pack to know what he has been doing. Walking into the woods for a little he finds a nice big mud hole. Leaving his clothes on, he jumps in and rolls all around in it. Once thoroughly covered in mud, Stiles goes to a stream that he heard bubbling nearby. He washes the mud off in the stream turning it muddy brown before it runs clear once more. Trekking his way back to his Jeep, he opens the back and pulls out the backpack he has stashed for emergencies. Or, you know, when he needs to take a mud bath to hide certain scents from the local Werewolves. In the backpack is a spare change of clothes and a towel. Okay, at least three changes of clothes and four towels. What? You never know when it’ll come in handy. Taking one of the changes of clothes and a towel, Stiles changes from his wet and slightly muddy clothes, leaving them on the ground to keep the floor of his Jeep dry, and towels off as best as he can while shivering from the nippy air. Once dry… Er… Mostly dry, he puts on the spare clothes and wraps the dripping wet ones in his damp towel, then he puts the damp towel in a plastic bag, which he also has several of in the backpack. The plastic bag goes next to the backpack in the back of his Jeep as Stiles get ready to continue his journey home.

          Once he’s on the road again, Stiles begins to relax, letting the warmth from his heater wrap him in a comforting embrace. As he’s approaching the side road that leads to the Hale property, Derek steps out of the side road and on to the main road, right in front of the Jeep. Stiles yelps as he slams on the brakes, bringing the Jeep to a squealing stop. Black marks appear on the road from the skidding of the Jeep as it came to a stop. Slamming the Jeep into ‘Park’, Stiles flips the engine off, ripping the keys from the ignition.

           “Fuck!” Stiles slams the door shut as he hops out of the Jeep. “Holy fucking shit Derek! I’m not a Werewolf! I could’ve fucking hit you!” The tall, dark Alpha just stood there with his arms crossed, glaring down at the babbling teen.

           “Stiles.”

           “I can’t believe this! I can’t believe _you_! What is _wrong_ with you?”

           “ _Stiles!_ ” Derek growls and flashes his red eyes at the ADHD riddled teen. Stiles looks at the Werewolf before turning his eyes to the ground. He doesn’t know why he does that, but he does. “Where were you? I know you lied to us.” Stiles opens his mouth to ask how Derek knew he was lying, but the Alpha didn’t give him time to respond as he continues, “You smell like you just took a mud bath. You only ever smell like that if you’re hiding a scent from us.”

          Stiles keeps his eyes on the ground. He knows that Derek is right. He is afraid of what might happen if he told Derek and The Pack the truth. He is also worried about what would happen if he lied again and is found out later. Stiles decides it’s in his best interest to only tell a half-truth to the big bad Alpha. Mind racing Stiles takes a deep breath as he finds the perfect answer for the Were Alpha. Not that he won’t get in trouble later with not only Derek, but The Pack and his Dad too. But hey, nobody’s perfect. Stiles sure as Hell isn’t. Sometimes he wonders if he’s ever awake. If it weren’t for the constant pain he’d think he is dreaming. However, lately, the pain feels as though he was dreaming. Making him question reality. Question if any of this is real or if he’s in the hospital in a coma. He’s researched it. Coma patients sometimes come out of a coma, never realizing that they were ever in one. Of course this led to studies that said that the coma patients’ brains probably created a dream world to minimize the damage a coma could potentially cause. His brain is getting off track.

           “Well… My Dad decided that it was best if I learned some self-defense with how often I visit the hospital or come home in bandages. So I’m taking some Martial Arts classes a few towns over. I made some friends while there, and I don’t want The Pack or any other Supernatural whatever’s to scare them off. They are the _ONLY human friends_ I have.” Stiles looks up at Derek finally. “I’m the only one Derek. The only one that is an inconvenience.”

           “You are not an inconvenience, Stiles. You are important, you’re the glue that holds this pack together. You are Pack. You keep us safe by researching any and all of our enemies.” Derek says, still glaring at the boy. Derek feels as though Stiles insecurities are his fault, but they aren’t. They are Stiles’ own fault, even though Derek and The Pack weren’t helping any. “If it weren’t for you, Scott and Jackson might both be dead. Isaac wouldn’t be the sweet boy he is. I would most definitely be dead. We would also still have the Argents on our trail as well. _You are important_.”

           “Thanks—” ‘But I’m not Pack’ “—I was panicking.” Derek’s mouth twitches upward before settling back into his regular scowl.

           “I know.” ‘Sourwolf.’ Stiles thinks as Derek walks back into the woods on his way back to the Hale House. Stiles climbs back into his Jeep and puts the key back in the ignition. He sends a silent prayer up before turning the key. It sputters and dies.

           “Mother Fu—” Stiles switches the Jeep off, gently pumps the gas pedal, before trying again. The Jeep roars to life. “Thank God.”

          Derek watches through the trees as he follows Stiles home. He tells himself he just wants to make sure he makes it home okay. He really still feels as though Stiles is still lying to him and he needs conformation. He waits patiently as Stiles parks, and gets out of his Jeep. Stiles opens the back of the Jeep and removes the plastic back that contains his wet and muddy clothes and towel. He glances at the cruiser in the driveway and knows that the Sherriff is home. Derek watches Stiles disappear into the house before hiding in the tree outside Stiles’ bedroom window. He waits patiently again as he listens to Stiles greeting his Dad and sharing their days to each other. Stiles mentions going to his ‘classes’, but he doesn’t specify _what_ classes he went to. So that is a dead end. Derek scowls at Stiles’ vagueness. He used to be horrible at lying and hiding secrets, now, it’s as though he doesn’t even try anymore. That concerns Derek. Stiles looks okay, but his behavior, even though the rest of the Pack just brush it off as Stiles being Stiles, is wrong. It’s off to Derek. He can’t pin point it, he just _knows_. When Stiles enters his room it surprises Derek. He hadn’t heard Stiles approaching. Derek makes no move to leave. He’s… Curious.

          Stiles starts to practice what he learned in his Martial Arts class earlier. Derek is in awe at the grace that Stiles uses as he goes through the steps. He can barely hear Stiles moving, it just sounds like the wind. That is a testament of just how good Stiles has gotten. As Stiles moves faster, he throws in some Parkour moves until he’s literally bouncing off the walls. Derek has to use his hand to close his jaw as it’s on the metaphorical floor. Unfortunately for Stiles, his clumsiness catches up with him and he comes crashing down to the floor with a loud ‘THUMP’. Stiles stumbles to his feet as his Dad comes crashing into his room with his shot gun ready for any intruders. Derek’s suddenly very glad that most of the time any of the Pack come to visit Stiles that the Sherriff is at work… otherwise, well, let’s just say the Sherriff would be introduced to the Supernatural World much sooner than anyone plans.

           “It’s okay Dad. I just had a clumsy moment…” Stiles rubs the back of his head as he explains to his Dad, trying to keep him from shooting at shadows and putting more holes than he already has in his walls. The Sherriff looks at his son as though he doesn’t quite believe him. Not that Derek blames him, after all he knows just how much Stiles lies to him, even though it’s for the Sherriff’s own safety.

           “Just… Be careful.” He tells his son as he exits the teen’s room. Stiles lets out the breath he had been holding. If anything, his Dad found Martial Arts dangerous and didn’t want his son practicing it. Not that anyone other than Stiles knew that, of course. Stiles sighs as he sits at his computer, pressing the power button to start it up. When it blinks on, it blares the start-up chime, making Stiles jump out of his chair, which results with him landing on his ass. On the floor. Again.

           “Damn it.” Stiles moans as he gets up, rubbing his head, as he had hit it on the desk when he landed. Sitting back in his seat he mutes the volume on his computer. Once comfortable, and ready, he begins researching the Alpha Pack. Which they had defeated once. They left to regroup and now their back looking for cold blooded revenge. Derek chuckles as he hears Stiles complain about the Alpha Pack and about him under his breath. Derek hears the word ‘Sourwolf’ more than once.

          Honestly, it’s entertaining to watch Stiles. He never is still, never quiet, at least not for long, and before Derek knows it, hours have passed. Stiles rubs his eyes and leans back from the laptop as he stretches his arms above his head, revealing a pale strip of flesh at his navel, which frankly, has Derek drooling a little. Hey, he might act all broody and shit, but he’s got eyes. Stiles is one fiiine young man. Stiles checks the clock and sees the time. It’s almost three A.M. and Stiles needs his sleep. Not that he’d get any with the nightmares he’s been constantly having. Derek watches in fascination as Stiles gets ready for bed by stripping.

          First the over-shirt goes, revealing Stiles’ toned and sleek arms. Next the shirt goes showing off his flat, toned stomach. ‘When did he get some muscle?’ Derek asks himself in his head, trying (and failing) not to drool. Stiles toes his socks off before undoing his belt. Honestly, Stiles is just tired and ready to sleep, he’s really not trying to put on a show for any unsuspecting Werewolves. Derek would beg to differ, so would his hard on. Stiles undoes the button and zipper of his jeans, revealing the elastic band of his black boxers. Stiles pushes the jeans off of his thighs and they fall to the floor, showing Derek his long, hairless, toned legs. This makes Derek wonder if Stiles shaves them, waxes them (Derek cringes at this thought, because, um, ow!), or if puberty missed his legs. When Stiles turns his back on the window, Derek just about falls out of the tree he’s hiding in. Not only do Stiles’ boxers hug his perky ass perfectly, but there are a pair of glaring red eyes and the words ‘Does Not Play Well With Others. (Others Have A Problem With Losing.)’ across both cheeks.

          Derek can’t help but wonder if Stiles wears those to school, and what the reaction he might get from the boys in the locker room would be. Just as Derek calms himself and finishes that thought, Stiles runs a hand through his hair, making it go from ‘messy’ to ‘just been fucked’. Derek has to leave lest he loose himself to his wolf, which is practically howling for him to go and claim Stiles after that delicious little show of his. Accidental as it might have been. Stiles, of course, is oblivious to his audience and sprawls over his mattress, and tugs the blankets haphazardly over himself. His eyes shut, but he really doesn’t sleep. If he does, he jerks awake a few minutes later holding back a scream. He doesn’t get any sleep this night either. He just curls up snuggling his pillow, letting his mind wander into a white noise, as his vision goes blank. A little trick Stiles learned. It doesn’t let him sleep, but it allows for him to at least get some rest before his alarm clock goes off at six in the morning. Stiles desperately wishes for a dreamless sleep potion. He wonders if he can get Deaton to maybe get him an equivalent… or if the potion is real. God does he hope it’s real. If not, he wants to find a spell to put him into Harry Potter so he can take the potion and bring it back with him. Then he can analyze it and find equivalent ingredients so he can brew some himself.

          Stiles knows that this is far-fetched, even for the Supernatural world he now knows, but it’d still be pretty sweet. Awesome even. Stiles mind is to foggy with the white noise to think about the possibility any longer and slips into the meditative state that he learned he could go into as an alternative for sleep. Well, at least a temporary one.


	3. Confusion and Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or the Songs used in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Empressofthelight!
> 
> Here are some songs to listen to as you read.  
> Alice Human Sacrifice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sR6g0auvcJs  
> Dark Woods Circus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nREtkQVpw7M  
> Hide and Seek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk

          Stiles damn near leaps out of bed when his alarm clock blares, scaring him out of the meditative state he had put himself in. He groans as his head thumps back on to his pillow. He hates mornings. Or you know, being awake in general. Even though right now he hates sleeping as well. Stupid nightmares. Stiles curses and swears like a sailor as he gets ready for school. A voice in the back of his head laughs at him as he continues to scowl. ‘You’re turning into Sourwolf.’ It tells him. That just makes Stiles scowl harder. He doesn’t bother with his hair, which he really needs to cut soon.

          In the kitchen, Stiles notices that his Dad has already left. He sits himself down after taking a package of strawberry Pop Tarts out of the cupboard. He sighs as he looks around the kitchen taking stock of what he sees. He’s going to have to go grocery shopping soon. Stiles wonders if this is how Derek always feels. If so, then no wonder he’s always grumpy. He only ate one pop tart before putting the other in a Ziploc and putting it into his backpack. November of Senior year. Just seven more months of school (torture) before he graduates. Then however many years it’ll take to get a college degree in whatever it is he’ll be studying. Stiles has to admit that looking for half of a dead body in the woods at night was the worst idea he’s ever had.

          Unfortunately, he also knows that if he hadn’t he wouldn’t have as many ‘friends’ as he now does. If he can count them as friends. Okay, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, and Danny he can count. So four more friends than he used to. That and he’d probably be a Werewolf instead of Scott with how much Peter keeps saying that he should have bitten Stiles. ‘At least then I’d be pack.’ He can’t help but think to himself as he grabs his backpack and keys before heading out. Locking the door behind him, he looks at his Jeep and sighs again before thinking to himself, ‘At least Derek doesn’t have car trouble.’ Starting up the Jeep, which mercifully starts on the first try, Stiles makes his way to school. He can’t help but wonder what sort of special torture/Hell Harris and Coach have planned for him. He knows the Coach means well, but Harris most definitely doesn’t.

          The day flies by, and Stiles wonders if he was awake for all of it. Didn’t feel like he was. Stupid insomnia. Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Cora climb into Stiles’ Jeep so they all can head to Derek’s with Jackson following in his Porsche. Stiles knows that Scott and Allison have an on again off again relationship, but he can’t help but see Isaac with Scott, and Cora with Allison. Scott and Allison just need to get their heads out of each other’s asses to see it too. Stiles holds back a sigh as he’s got three Werewolves in his vicinity. And that is a conversation he really wants to avoid. Not that he couldn’t take them in circles before they give up.  He’s just too tired to do that. In fact, he probably shouldn’t even be driving. Oh well. Too late now.

          When they arrive at Derek’s everyone heads for the ‘back yard’ for training. Except for Stiles. He stays on the wrap around porch to finish his chemistry home work. As he works he quietly sings haunting tunes that have been running through his head all day. The first song is ‘Alice Human Sacrifice’. The Werewolves all freeze as they slowly turn towards Stiles sings oblivious to them watching. They all shiver at the haunting tune.

_“The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade,_

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand,_

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way,_

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest,_

_Alice walked the line,_

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin,_

_If it were mot for the murderous wake left behind,_

_No one would have suspected that she had ever been.”_

          Stiles pauses in his singing to hum the haunting music that goes along with the tune. Shivers rack through each Werewolf, and Hunter, leaving their hair on end. Scott is about to Ask Stiles what he’s singing when he starts the second verse.

_“The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond,_

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words,_

_He sang his twisted melodies to all in Wonderland,_

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly yet so beautiful,_

_A voice just like a rose,_

_Was shot by a mad man,_

_Who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place,_

_With no music composed,_

_With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.”_

          The whole Pack was stopped by the somewhat mad grin that had spread itself across Stiles face as he sang. They tried to ignore the melody and continue training, but it was hard with the way Stiles whispered-sang it. It sounded haunting, like deathly whispers carried on the wind. It had all the Wolves on edge. Allison fared no better, as she couldn’t believe that Stiles knew such a song. What they most definitely didn’t know was that the songs that have been running through Stiles head, are songs sung by his mother. Derek was getting flash backs from the song. There was only one person he knew that sang songs like that, and she was a friend of his Mother’s. He couldn’t remember who she was though, or even if she’s still alive. He also remembered a young boy that almost always accompanied her that giggled madly with the next verse.

_“The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club,_

_An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland,_

_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call,_

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the throne to be the country’s queen,_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death,_

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime,_

_And as this passed two children walked in the woods,_

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they’d never part._

_They found an invitation to the Queen,”_

          Again, Stiles paused in his singing and hummed the melody. Derek took the Wolves on a run. Wanting to get away from that haunting melody. It followed them as they twisted and wound their way through the woods. Honestly, seeing and hearing Stiles like this scared them. It told them that something is wrong with Stiles. Not that they’re wrong. It’s just not with the song that he’s singing. That was normal for him. He just kept it on the down low most of the time.

_“It was the Ace of Hearts!_

_The forth Alice was a duo of curiosity,_

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began,_

_And so they ran through countless open doors so recklessly,_

_A brother and a sister running wild in Wonderland._

_A stubborn elder sister,_

_A witty younger brother,_

_But they had strayed too far into Alice’s Wonderland._

_They were never woken from their terrifying dream,_

_Forever they would wonder in this twisted fairytale.”_

          Stiles hummed the remaining few lines and all of the Pack breathed a sigh of relief. Only for him to start up with another song. He didn’t sing any of the lyrics, but they could still hear the words in the hummed melody. The song was ‘Dark Woods Circus’. It made them all worry for Stiles mental health. As Stiles hummed to himself, he put away his finished homework and made his way to the kitchen. He only sang one line of lyrics that had every Wolf whimpering in fear for their friend.

_“Please kill me, please kill me,_

_Please kill me, to get me out of this place.”_

          In the kitchen, Stiles made simple sandwiches of wheat bread, honey glazed ham, cheddar cheese, and mayo. He began to sing another song as he cut the sandwiches into squares. Scott shivered. He hoped that Stiles would snap out of it soon. He’s only ever seen Stiles do this twice before. It scared him. He wanted to run to his friend and force him into a puppy pile so that he’d stop singing. He even resorted to running with his hands over his ears to block Stiles out. Why was Stiles doing this? Was he even aware that he was?

_“Ding dong, I know you can hear me,_

_Open up the door, I only wanna play a little,_

_Ding dong, you can’t keep me waiting,_

_It’s already too late for you to try and run away,_

_I see you through the window,_

_Our eyes are locked together,_

_I can sense your horror,_

_Though, I’d like to see it closer,_

_Ding dong, here I come to find you,_

_Hurry up and run,_

_Let’s play a little game and have fun,_

_Ding dong, where is it you’ve gone to?_

_Do you think you’ve won?_

_Our game of hide and seek has just begun,_

_I hear your footsteps,_

_Thumping loudly through the hallways,_

_I can hear your sharp breaths,_

_You’re not very good at hiding,_

_Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming),_

_Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming),_

_Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming),_

_Just wait, you can’t hide from me,_

_Knock knock, I am at your door now,_

_I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission,_

_Knock knock, I’m inside your room now,_

_Where is it you’ve hid?_

_Our game of hide and seek’s about to end,_

_I’m coming closer,_

_Looking underneath your bed, but—_

_You’re not here, I wonder…_

_Could you be inside the closet?_

_Ding dong, I have found you,_

_Ding dong, you were hiding here (now you’re it),_

_Ding dong, finally found you, dear (Now you’re it),_

_Ding dong, looks like I have won (Now you’re it),_

_Ding dong, pay the consequence._

_Ding dong, looks like I have won (Now you’re it),_

_Ding dong, pay the consequence.”_

          After Stiles was done singing the song ‘Hide and Seek’ he picked up his stuff and walked a ways into the woods, away from the Pack. When The Pack found the nerve to come back to the ‘Den’, Stiles was long gone. The only thing that told that he had ever been there, are the freshly made sandwiches sitting on the counter waiting for the hungry Wolves. They shiver as they look around for Stiles. The last notes of the song played through their heads as they looked for the teen that seems to have vanished with those last notes. The fact that Stiles did this showed them that they didn’t know him as well as they thought. That and that Stiles could move so quietly that they couldn’t track him through hearing. After wolfing down the snack Stiles had made them they followed his scent to a spot at least a mile away from the house. His back pack was leaning against a tree, but there was no sign of Stiles. The Pack all looked at each other, brows furrowed. Where was he? They couldn’t smell the Alpha Pack nearby, so he wasn’t kidnapped. At least, not by them. The trees rustles and their branches swayed. Derek was the first one to spot Stiles. He caught sight of his red sweatshirt out of the corner of his eye as Stiles jumped from one branch to the next. Derek watched and eventually the rest of the Pack followed his line of sight and watched Stiles as well wide eyed with their jaws on the ground. Stiles finally back flips off one branch and lands on his feet in front of the still gaping Pack. His gaze was almost cold on them before he seemed to snap back to himself. He flails and yells. Finding his balance again, the rest of the Pack physically relax and the tension they were feeling drained from their muscles. The next thing Stiles knows is that he’s on the bottom of a puppy pile, one that even _Jackson_ joined in on. Stiles blinks as he looks around. He catches Derek’s eyes.

           “What’d I miss?” The simple question caused the whole pack to tighten around him and chuckle in relief. Stiles is still confused though. Derek throws his head back and laughs along. Still confused Stiles is herded back into the ‘Den’ and settled onto the living room floor amongst a puppy pile again. He looks to Jackson for answers. Because even though he acts like a douche, you’ll still get a straight and truthful answer from him. “Seriously, what’d I miss? What’s got you all clingy?”

           “Well, there’s the fact that you sang those creepy songs, then vanished into thin air, only to be found freaking jumping from branch to branch like fucking Tarzan, before _back flipping out of the tree and landing on your feet without falling, and looked at us coldly as if you didn’t know any of us_.” Stiles blinks at Jackson. Did he? Stiles tilted his head.

           “Did I? I didn’t realize. I was thinking of my Mom. She used to sing them to me. I like them. Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night and well, I guess it got to me.” Stiles would have rubbed the back of his head. If he could move his arms. “Um… I’m fine really. I think you’ve scented me enough…”

           “Shut up Stilinski. This is more for our benefit than yours.” Jackson snaps at him. Stiles nods his head cautiously. He sighs because he knows that both Isaac and Jackson are going to follow him everywhere. Something that he finds odd as he’s not Pack, and Jackson used to hate him. He can’t figure out what’s changed, or why out of everyone, that they are the clingiest. “And why the Hell would your Mother sing those songs to you?”

           “That is a really good question.” Scott spoke up. The Pack looks at him. “What?”

           “You don’t know?” Allison asks, surprised. Scott shakes his head no.

           “I didn’t even know Stiles knew those songs, or that they even existed.”

           “But, he’s your best friend!” Cora says. Stiles has to hold in a snort of amusement. “How can you not know?”

           “Because my Mom was gone before I knew Scott, and he’s only ever heard me do something like this twice before. Of course they were different songs.” Stiles finds himself getting all of the attention again. ‘Fuck.’

           “YOU KNOW _MORE_ THAN THOSE SONGS?!?!?” Allison and Cora yelled together. The rest of the Pack looked almost scandalized. Stiles couldn’t quite figure out why though. He’s hesitant to answer.

           “Y-Yes?” Que jaws on the floor once more. “Oh, stop gaping. Lots of people know those songs.”

           “Who?” Jackson asks. Stiles shrugs as best he can.

           “Otaku’s, and Japanese.” The Pack blinks at him in surprise. Jackson blurts out confused.

           “What’s an Otaku?” Its Stiles turn to look scandalized. He blinks at Jackson before answering.

           “An Otaku is someone who’s really into Japanese culture, like Anime, Manga, cosplay, etc.” Jackson blinks at Stiles now.

           “You like that stuff?” Stiles shrugs again. He did more of this stuff with his Crew than with the Pack. So it’s not like they’d be clued into what he does. He’s surprised they payed enough attention to realize that he had left. Of course, that was probably because the creepy songs stopped and their singer vanished. Could the Pack actually care about him? Stiles with holds a scoff at that thought. ‘Yeah right.’ Stiles glances at the clock and swears.

           “Fuck!” It’s almost five thirty, and Stiles has only eaten one pop tart today. He scrambles to cover his slip up. “I’ve gotta get home and make dinner for Dad!”

          The Pack reluctantly let him go. However before Stiles can book it out of there, he’s thrown over Jackson’s shoulder and his keys are taken by Isaac. “EH!?!? What are you doing????” Jackson deposit’s him in the passenger seat of his Porsche, and Isaac starts up the Jeep. The next thing Stiles knows is that Jackson is driving him home and Isaac is following in the Jeep. Stiles is beyond confused by this behavior and clinginess that’s being shown, and he can’t do anything but sit there and wait to arrive home. Once Jackson parks on the street, and Isaac parks behind him, Stiles is once again herded into the house.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do Not Own Teen Wolf or the Songs added to the chapters.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Empressofthelight!
> 
> So What I Lied: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtAkdXX4pG4  
> House Of Cards: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgcOZHEmpS8

          As Stiles began to cook dinner, plus extra for Jackson and Isaac as it was obvious that they weren’t going anywhere, he turned his IPod on where is sat in the speaker. ‘So What I Lied’ by Sick Puppies comes on. Stiles can’t help but sing along to the lyrics. Jackson and Isaac hover around him as he moves around the kitchen. Any time he has to grab something above his head, Jackson is there grabbing it for him. Stiles feels a little off put by the helpfulness.

_~The window’s cracked, I’m looking out. I see her and I’m filled with doubt. I don’t know if this parking place is just another empty space. Words I’ve said aren’t coming true, I don’t know if it’s me or you.~_

           ‘Hmm, lasagna sounds good.’ Stiles takes out lean ground beef, the pasta he made two days ago, and ingredients to make the sauce.  Tomatoes, basil, garlic, onion, pepper, and salt. The tomatoes he cuts up and deseeds. Then he places them in a blender and purees them. He finely chops the onions and the garlic. Which he grinds up using a mortar and pestle. The fresh basil is finely chopped as well.

_~This promise is too hard to keep, I have to speak. So what I lied?! But the truth would have been suicide! Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life, and it’s way too short!~_

          The pureed tomatoes go into a pot with some water, onions, garlic, and basil stirred in as well. The smell just from the sauce has the two Wolves drooling. Letting it simmer, stiles starts browning the ground beef in a pan greased with olive oil. As the meat browns, Stiles takes cheese from the fridge and uses the cheese grater to grate a small mountain of cheese to use later. He sets it aside in a bowl.

_~Don’t blame me for not being subservient to others needs, I’m at the point where honesty just DOESN’T EVER WORK FOR ME! I did my best to try to be a mirror of society, but we both know the mirror’s cracked and everybody’s in the act.~_

          Stirring the meat, Stiles covers the pan with a lid and fills a big pot with water. He puts it on the stove and covers it with a lid so that he can bring it to a boil. He stirs the meat, and the sauce again. Using the wooden spoon in his hand, Stiles tastes the sauce, hums to himself and adds a dash of salt and pepper. After stirring it he tries again. Frowning he adds some more pepper. Then he sighs once he’s done stirring it and holds the spoon out to Jackson. “Taste.”

_~Faking what they cannot feel, hoping they can make it real. Reality is killing me. (Is killing me). So what I lied?! But the truth would have been suicide! Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life, and it’s way too short!~_

          Jackson hums in approval. It’s good. Stiles turns the spoon to Isaac, who tastes as well. Isaac hums in approval too. Stiles nods and places the lid back on the sauce. Then he stirs the meat, it’s almost done. Checking the water, he sees that it’s bubbling. So he places the noodles in, stirs it, and replaces the lid.

_~Don’t blame me for not being subservient to others needs, I’m at the point where honesty just DOESN’T EVER WORK FOR ME!~_

          Checking the meat once more, Stiles observes that all the pink is gone. So he drains the meat and mixes it in with the sauce. He checks the onions in the sauce, they’re softening. He removes the lid to the pasta and stirs it once more. Not done yet. Stiles replaces all the lids on the pots.

_~Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life, and it’s way too short! Erect a life I’ll never see, I’ll stand back from the scenery, and laugh at all the other guys who never could escape in time.~_

          Looking around the kitchen Stiles sets on cleaning the dishes in the sink as he waits for the pasta to finish cooking. Jackson and Isaac stand in awe of Stiles as they watch him work. It reminds them of when they were little and they would watch their Mothers in the kitchen. They feel this warmth come over them. As they look at each other they realize it’s the warmth of Family.

_~Stuck like flies on sticky tongues, chewed up ‘fore their life is done. I’m not here to compromise or apologize! So what I lied?! But the truth would have been suicide! Monogamy is all she wants from me. But I see my life, and it’s way too short!~_

          Stiles lowers the temperature on the sauce to keep it warm while he waits for the noodles to cook. Once that was done he takes a large bowl, and fills it with cold water. Then he takes cottage cheese from the fridge and puts it in the sauce, stirring it in. Stiles sighs as he relaxes. Cooking has always been an escape for him.  Jackson and Isaac smile at the blissful look on Stiles face. ‘This is nice.’ They decide.

_~Don’t blame me for not being subservient to others needs, I’m at the point where honesty just DOESN’T EVER WORK FOR ME! LIFE IS TOO SHORT! IT’S TOO SHORT! IT’S TOO SHORT!~_

          As Stiles tested the pasta, ‘Houses Of Cards’ came on. Giving the pasta a stir he replaces the lid and takes out a deep dish pan. He sprays it with non-stick cooking spray and ladles enough sauce out to cover the bottom of the pan. Then he preheats the oven. He checks the noodles again and taps his foot impatiently.

_~It’s late at night and the worlds asleep, and I’m trying not to think… I take some pills ‘cause my mind bleeds, I’m thinking what is wrong with me?? Because the only thing I know about honesty Is every lie I’ve told that you believed.~_

          Finally, the noodles are soft enough and Stiles drains the water from them and places them into the cold water. The two Werewolves watch in curiosity. Stiles places a layer of pasta, before spreading more of the sauce and cheese. Then he repeats the process until the pan is full and he’s left with only cheese to finish sprinkling on the top. Once done he places the pan into the oven. And sets to work on washing the pans and pots he used.

_~I’m afraid, to be alone, I’m afraid, that one day you’ll find out, and you’ll be amazed, at the secrets I keep, you’ll be amazed, at my mouth full of lies, but I’m too afraid, to come clean, ‘cause my life’s the flame in the house of cards.~_

          After the pots are drying on the drip rack, Stiles checks the lasagna. The cheese has just barely begun to melt. He sighs and looks around the kitchen for something to busy himself with. Then it hits him. He can set the table. So he does just that, carrying four plates to the dining room table and placing them on place mats, Stiles goes back for the silverware and cups. When he’s done he surveys the table. Napkins, check. Knives, forks, cups, plates? Check, check, check, and check. Stiles snaps his fingers and heads back into the kitchen.

_~Now I can’t look into your eyes, because the guilt is killing me, I try to disconnect my heart again, just so I can breathe, I wanna be myself again… But I just can’t ‘cause I’m a— I’m afraid, to be alone, I’m afraid, that one day you’ll find out, and you’ll be amazed, at the secrets I keep, you’ll be amazed, at my mouth full of lies, but I’m too afraid, to come clean, ‘cause my life’s the flame in the house of cards.~_

          Stiles takes the salt and pepper shakers and places them on the table along with a pitcher of water, a pitcher of orange juice, and a pitcher of grape juice. He also places the parmesan cheese on the table too. Jackson and Isaac are in even more awe when they realize that Stiles did this recipe from scratch, without consulting a cook book. That and the fact that he didn’t make a mess of the kitchen, but when they think about it, when he makes them snacks he never does either. They both feel bad when they realize that there is so much that they don’t know about Stiles. They feel really bad.

_~It’s such a shame of what I’ve become, after years of breaking down, my whole life has come undone, ‘cause I’m trying to fake it all, and I know that you love someone, but that someone isn’t me. Or is this me?? NO! And you’ll be amazed, at the secrets I keep, you’ll be amazed, at my mouth full of lies, but I’m too afraid, to come clean, ‘cause my life’s the flame in the house of cards. You’ll be amazed, You’ll be amazed.~_

          Stiles takes the lasagna out of the oven right as his Dad walks through the door. He smile up at him. “You’re just in time. Dinner’s done. Oh, and Isaac and Jackson are staying too.”

           “As long as it’s okay with their parents, I don’t mind. Just remember that it is a school night.” Stiles nuzzles his Dad’s shoulder and sits in his seat. Isaac and Jackson sit on both sides of him. They both serve themselves and Stiles before he even has a chance. Stiles blinks at both of them and whines. They both shrug at him as his Dad chuckles.

           “You made it, and you already cleaned the kitchen and set the table. This was the only way we could help.” Isaac says as Jackson nods. The Sheriff down right laughs at the expression on his sons face as Stiles tries to tell them that they didn’t have to. Jackson turns to the Sheriff.

           “Sheriff, we’re spending the night too.” Stiles gapes at him as he screeches.

           “What!?!?” The Sheriff nods.

           “Okay just get to bed at a decent time.”

           “B-But—”

           “No problem. Thank you, Sheriff.” The Sheriff smiles.

           “Please, call me John. It’s nice of you boys to spend time with Stiles. Lord knows Scott is failing in that aspect of the friend department.” Isaac and Jackson chuckle at that because they could see it too. Scott was too busy following Allison around. Stiles sputters.

           “Don’t I get any say in this!?!?” All three of the others at the table reply simultaneously.

           “Nope.” Stiles deflates at them and looks at them as though they’ve just kicked his puppy. They all just shake their heads and ignore his pouting. Isaac and Jackson hum as they eat.

           “This is really good.” Isaac says between bites. Jackson nods in agreement. Stiles flushes slightly and shrugs.

           “I’ve made it plenty of times before.” John laughs.

           “Yeah, but you always make it from scratch and without a recipe. These two just watched you make it and I bet that they’ve only ever had your sandwiches you make.” Stiles flushes because his Dad is right. Isaac and Jackson laugh at him Stiles gives them a half-hearted glare, because he’s trying really hard not to preen at the compliments.

           “Shut up.” Dinner continues with light-hearted conversation and the two Wolves refuse to let Stiles leave his chair as they clean up because they know that he’ll take over and not let them help. John laughs at their interactions and bids them all a good night before disappearing upstairs. As Stiles himself is dragged to his room by the two Wolves he’s glad that he upgraded his bed to a bigger size the last time it got trashed by the Supernatural. He tries offering the spare bedroom to the two, but they refuse to budge. Now Stiles hopes that his meditation trick is enough to trick the two into thinking that he’s actually sleeping. This is gonna be a long night.


	5. Nightmares and Screams

_Run. Keep running. Don’t look back. Jump. Duck. Left, right. Zig zag. Slide, dodge. Trees stick out of the ground at odd angles as though they are too weak to stand tall. Thick fog envelopes the forest, making it impossible to see more than three feet in any direction. It makes running away hard. It soaks Stiles to the bone as he runs through the fine water droplets suspended in the air. His harsh breathes echo around him off the trees with the harsh crashing of his footsteps. Right, left, duck, jump. Trip, fall, roll, get back up, run. Crazed laughter surrounds Stiles as he breaks out into a clearing. The trees seem to reach out from the tree line to touch him, hold him, capture him. He spins as he tries to determine the way out of the forest. His heart pounds in his chest. Jack rabbit fast. The laughing gets louder. Stiles screams when he looks at his hands. They are covered and dripping with blood. ‘No. It can’t—It has to be a nightmare. They can’t—I couldn’t have—’ Stiles tries to count his fingers. He can’t. Relief floods him, before the panic and guilt set in again._

_“Oh, but you did.” Stiles trembles as he looks up. He sees a figure reminiscent of the past. A Demon Fox. The Nogistine. The thing that took over him and made him do horrible things. The thing that left him gasping awake and clawing at his chest. The thing that whispered his insecurities into his ears even long after it was defeated. “You did kill them.”_

_“No. I didn’t. I couldn’t have.” The deep, half crazed laugh that has been following Stiles throughout the forest rings out. Stiles trembles as smoke fills the air. He covers his mouth, but it just fills his nose with the scent of fresh blood. “You started with those you weren’t too attached too.”_

_Stiles sees Lydia, Danny, Erica, and Boyd standing in the fire looking at him in hurt betrayal. His hands trembles and shakes as the Nogistine continues. “Then you took care of those that you were a little more attached to.” Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Cora appear in the burning flames as well. Bile makes its way up Stiles throat, but he manages to keep it down. He’s forgotten by now that this is all a nightmare. He’s had too many similar dreams, visions, whatever you will call it from the Demon Fox. “Finally the ones that you were the most attached too.”_

_His Dad, Melissa, and Derek solidified in the flames. Disapproving frowns marring their faces. The bile forces its way out of Stiles throat as he falls to his knees. Guilt tearing at his chest as his fingers do the same. Fear and anxiety filled the air as the burning corpses began to speak. Saying out loud all of the insecurities that plagued Stiles mind during the day and invaded his dreams at night. The voices made Stiles dizzy as they all spoke together, overlapping one another and echoing across the clearing. Stiles could only curl up on himself, continuing to claw and dig at his chest as it bled, and as his inner most fears became reality._

_“How could I ever trust you? You are not my son.”_

_“It’s all YOUR fault that my son is a Werewolf.”_

_“You were never good enough to be my brother.”_

_“You are no better than my dad.”_

_“You should have died with the Nogistine.”_

_“You were never part of our crew.”_

_“So clumsy, and most definitely NOT attractive, to anyone.”_

_“Too talkative.”_

_“Annoying. Never would you be my Batman.”_

_“You’re a nobody bench warmer, and that’s all you’ll ever be.”_

_“You should have died instead my mom. It’s your fault she’s dead.”_

_“You’re not my Mate. You’ll NEVER be my Mate.” That one was new. It almost startled Stiles out of his dream, but it continued._

_“You’re not Pack.”_

_“You’ll NEVER be Pack.”_

_“You’ll never be good enough.”_

_“Pathetic.”_

_“Vulnerable.”_

_“Human.”_

_“STOP!” Stiles sobbed._

_“Inconvenience.”_

          _“Weak.”_

          “Stiles! Wake—”

          _“Stop it!”_

          _“Weak Link.”_

          _“Demon.”_

          “—Up!”

          _“Just Die!”_

          “WAKE UP!”

          _“Murderer!”_

          _“Just die already!”_

          “STILES!”

          _“We HATE you.”_

          _“We’d be better off with you dead.” The burning figures got closer and closer as the Nogistine laughed louder and crazily._

          _“WHY WON’T YOU JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY!?!?” Stiles feels the blows of kicks and punches. Were-claws tearing away his flesh as his own nails work away his chest. The pain is overwhelming and Stiles feels his life slipping from him as he opens his mouth and breathes in._

          _Finally, he screams._

          “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Stiles eyes shoot open as hands grab at him from both sides as he jerks up. His chest is wet with blood and he jerks away from the hands. He’s over on the other side of the room before he can fully register his surroundings. Back pressed into a corner as his chest tightens and his throat closes. He can’t breathe. Panic attack. His fingers claw at his arms as he tries to force himself to breathe. Two voices float around him as he tries to see through his tear blurred vision. He feels himself pulled into two laps and heart beats pounds against both his arms. Stiles struggles, but the grip tightens on him. Both figures take deep calming breathes and their hearts beat in a slow rhythm. Stiles can feel his own breath and heartbeat slow down to match theirs. After a few moments of calm breathing, the silence is broken.

          “How often does that happen?” It was Isaac. Looking at Stiles with wide fearful eyes. Not in fear of him, but fear for him. Fear for him because nobody knew this happened while they’re all sleeping peacefully, and their pack mate is being tortured in nightmares that leave him physically harmed, and nobody noticed. ‘This is why he’s been acting the way he is.’ Isaac thinks to himself as Stiles mouth flattens in a thin line that says they’re going to have to drag the information from him.

          “How often do you wake up screaming? Or bleeding? How long has this been going on?” Jackson spoke this time. His voice is uncharacteristically concerned. Stiles is Pack Mom. He is the closest thing to a maternal figure as Derek is for the Paternal. Having Stiles falling apart at the seams was tearing apart the little family that Jackson’s wolf had given him. He is determined to fix it. Isaac felt the same as Jackson, even though Jackson had a better home life than he did, but the fact still remained that Stiles is their maternal figure. The fact that Stiles didn’t feel safe with them even though he was asleep made them worry. Derek had told them that only those that think they aren’t pack would react so violently to something like this. They were barely able to bring himself out of the panic attack that he had. Their Wolves were howling at them to comfort Stiles and do everything in their power to fix the bond that Stiles seemed to be missing. Stiles gave a self-depreciative chuckle that had both Jackson’s and Isaac’s hair on end and their Wolves growling.

          “Since my Mom died. Since Scott was turned. Since the first time the Alpha Pack came.  Since the Darach. Since the Nemeton. Since the Nogistine. Since the Alpha Pack came back. Since… Since… Well, since I…” Stiles trailed off. He couldn’t tell them about what happened right before his Mom died. That was all on him and it had nothing to do with them. Stiles also didn’t want to tell them about the ‘gifts’ that the Nogistine left him when Stiles out smarted him. He didn’t want to be viewed as that monster. Stiles knows how ‘Naruto’ goes. He knows what will happen if he tells. He took a deep breath and continued. “Yup. That’s how long I’ve been plagued with panic attacks, insomnia, and nightmares. Dad doesn’t know because I’ve become so good at keeping quiet when I wake up from a nightmare. And the panic attacks I’ve been able to keep down for the most part. So, that you Werewolves wouldn’t find out. That’s also why I always seem so damn calm whenever new shit happens. I bottle it up and freak out later. Usually in private. Without any Wolf-y ears or noses nearby.”

          “Damn it Stiles. You are Pack! You can come to us.” ‘Yeah, right. There’s no way I’m Pack.’ Stiles thinks when Jackson tells him that. Jackson takes a deep breathe, scenting the air. He smells Stiles disbelief and sadness. “Since you don’t believe me, we’ll prove it!”

          “Stiles!” Isaac whines when he hears that Stiles doesn’t believe he’s pack. He’ll have to work on it. Even though it’s getting harder and harder for him to not call Stiles ‘Mom’. Isaac is pretty sure that Jackson feels the same way. Both boys find it sad that Scott isn’t seeing the discrepancies that Stiles has been showing. That and their Alpha can’t feel the broken bond, or at least damaged bond that they all share with Stiles. “Who first noticed that Scott was a Werewolf? Who first noticed when things got hinky?  Who first noticed Matt Daehler stalking Allison? Who first noticed that our Pack didn’t have the correct bonds? Who first noticed that Derek was in trouble, or that Jackson was the Kanima? Or that Lydia is a Banshee? Or that our English teacher, no matter how cool she was, was a Darach? Who was the first to know what any of the shit we dealt with was before anyone else?”

          “Me.” Stiles murmurs as his cheeks heat up some. Both sets of arms tighten around him as they nuzzle Stiles head.

          “Exactly. You were. You found out all the weaknesses, the strengths, the fucking background to all the things we go up against. You show up when we’re getting our asses handed to us and save the fucking day. If it weren’t for you Stiles, all of us would be dead, and more innocent bystanders then there are. In all honesty, you’re the closest thing to a Mom that we have. We won’t give that up.” Jackson says as Isaac nods his head. Jackson can be a Jackass, but more than half the time, it’s because, like Stiles hides behind Sarcasm, he hides behind being an Ass. Stiles got real quiet, and his eyes teared up at the fact that he could be the closest thing to a Mom that Jackson and Isaac could get. Squirming around, Stiles wraps his legs and arms around both boys and nuzzles their heads. Jackson chuckles while Isaac wipes away a tear.

          “See? Just like a Mom would.” Stiles lets out a sobbing laugh at that. It was true. He did tend to act like a mother hen, or in this case, Wolf. Stiles takes a look at the clock on his night stand. 3:30 A.M. blinks back at him.

          “Sorry I woke you guys up at like three in the morning.” Stiles reluctantly pulls away from the boys. “We should get back to sleep we have school in like four hours. Come on. Bed time now.”

          “Before we do though. We need to bandage your chest. The bleedings stopped, but I don’t want you to get an infection.” Isaac said frowning. Stiles points to a drawer in his desk and Isaac lets go of him long enough to go over and open the drawer. Isaac’s jaw is on the floor when he sees how much medical supplies Stiles has. “Damn you have more medical supplies than I did when I lived with my Dad. Stiles, tell me that you don’t use these every day!”

          “I don’t.” Both Werewolves glare at him. “Okay, not every day, just most days.”

          “Stiles, you’re breaking our hearts.” Jackson said as Isaac used peroxide on Stiles chest. It wasn’t as bad as it looked. At least it doesn’t to Stiles who’s woken up with worse. To Jackson and Isaac though, it was as though he was stabbed through the chest, repeatedly. “Damn Stiles. How can you not be in immense pain?”

          “High pain tolerance. Which has improved in the last year by a lot.” Both Wolves whine. “Okay, I’m all patched up. Come scent me in a mini puppy pile while we sleep.”

          “Stiles, you are the best. We would wake up at any time for you.” With that said Stiles found himself between the two Wolves in the middle of the bed. His whole body relaxed and a warmth filled his heart. It felt like home. Like Pack. Like he belonged. Stiles fell asleep for the first time in a long time to a dreamless sleep with an actual smile on his face. This time, morning would come too soon for his liking.


	6. Of Wolves And Harris

          Stiles woke up to being pulled out of bed by Isaac. He blinked as he stumbled and his legs get twisted up in the blankets. He falls. Squeezing his eyes closed he waits for the ground to meet his face. Seconds pass and he cautiously opens one eye. He’s suspended in the air. He blinks both eyes open. He’s got Jackson holding one arm and Isaac holding the other. He hangs his head in relief. Stiles untangles himself from the blankets and stands up straight. Both Wolves are reluctant to let go of Stiles. He chuckles at them as he opens a drawer of his dresser. He pulls out a Wolverine t-shirt that has been ‘clawed up’ by Wolverine. Throwing it on his bed, he grabs a random plaid over shirt, and shuts the drawer, opening the one directly below it. He takes out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and opening two smaller drawers at the top of his dresser he removes a pair of underwear and a pair of socks.

          Removing his night shirt, he gets twin gasps from the Wolves behind him. Fingers lightly trace the scars on his back. He lets them as he removes the bandages from last night. Since the Nogistine, he’s been able to heal faster, not Werewolf fast, but faster than human. Stiles turns around and lets them see his chest as he slides on his shirt. They see the light, but still horrible scars. He hears their whines and whimpers. Stiles sighs as he removes his sleep pants. The whining gets louder as they see the scars on his legs. Quickly he switches underwear; nudity amongst Werewolves is common, but Stiles has yet to get used to it. If he ever does. The skinny jeans go on and the over shirt. Sitting on the bed Stiles puts his socks on. He chances a glance over at the two Werewolves. Both Jackson and Isaac have this kicked puppy look on their faces. It’s kind of funny to see it on Jackson’s face. It also makes Stiles wanna cuddle them both to get that look off of their faces.

          “Guys, I’m fine. Those happened a long time ago. Okay, a few months ago for most of them but still. They have healed, I’m fine. Get the kicked puppy look off of your faces.” Jackson scoffs. Isaac is curious and looks at Jackson. ‘He does look like a kicked puppy.’ Isaac tries really hard not to snicker.

          “I do not look like a kicked puppy.” Jackson combines a kicked puppy look with a pout. ‘Awww!’ Stiles snaps a picture and shows it to Jackson. He sputters and get real red. A snicker escapes Isaac. Stiles saves it to be Jackson’s new contact picture. Jackson grumbles, but Stiles counts it as a win. Neither Werewolf are focused on the fact that Stiles is covered in faint scars that are new. “Come on. We’re going to be late for school.”

          “No we won’t be. ~” Stiles says in a sing-song voice. Stiles dances down the stairs to get a pop tart, he hands one to each wolf too. He then grabs his keys from the counter where Isaac had thrown them the night before. After everyone was out of the house, and Stiles locked the door, they all piled into his Jeep. Stiles withheld a sigh. That meant that Jackson and Isaac were going to come home with him, as Jackson’s Porsche would stay at Stiles’ house. So today he might not be able to get away, or practice. For now Stiles just needs to get to school on time and avoid Harris. Hollywood Undead blares from the speakers as Stiles barrels down streets, avoiding cops, and any red lights or stop signs. By the time they get to school, they have five minutes to the bell and both wolves are clinging to each other. Taking deep breathes to calm their beating hearts, both Jackson and Isaac force their claws away. Stiles hops out and they have to hold themselves back from kissing the sweet, sweet ground. As the two stand on shaky legs, Stiles turns to them and flashes them a bright smile. “See? I told you we wouldn’t be late.”

          “Who the hell, taught you to drive like that?” Jackson asks, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Isaac makes a nod of affirmation that he too, wants to know who.

          “Well, my Dad. Granted most of the time he was teaching me he would get a call and then he’d drive like that to get there. I kind of picked up on it. Have you guys seen ‘The Pacifier’? The drive scene, where Red leader is trying to learn how to drive and Van Diesel teaches her military driving? Yeah, that right there is what my driving lessons looked like. Same with my Martial Arts lessons and my fire arms lessons too.” Jackson and Isaac look at each other with matching disbelief.

          “Fire Arms?” That was Jackson. At the same time Isaac squeaked out, “Martial Arts?”

          Stiles raised an eyebrow at both of them. “Well, yeah. I’m the son of the Sheriff. Of course I’m going to learn these things. Now I have a daily application for them though.” He shrugs as he walks away from the two flabbergasted Werewolves. “You two coming, or are you waiting to be late?”

          Again, both wolves scramble after Stiles. They have to tell the rest of the Pack what they found out. They’d bet that not even Scott knew what they now knew. They also wondered if Kira, their newest Pack mate, knew that Stiles knew Martial Arts. With how secretive Stiles has been being lately, the answer would almost be a definite no. They made it to class fine, but their heads were still wrapped up in the mystery that is Stiles Stilinski. He seemed colder than he used to be. That scared them.

          Harris, unfortunately all three of them had him as their house teacher, glared at them, upset that his favorite punching bag was on time, and wasn’t doing anything that Harris could give a detention for. Of course Harris just turned his attention to the next favorite punching bag of his as he walked through the door, late.

          “GREENBERG! You’re late! Detention!” Greenberg sulked to his seat, throwing a glare at Stiles. Usually if Stiles was being himself, he’d have Harris’ attention, and Greenberg could slip by unnoticed. “Now for those of you that weren’t _late_ , flip open your text books to page 520. Here you will find today’s lab. With your lab partner gather the needed supplies and protective gear, we don’t need any trips to the hospital—” Harris aims a glare at Stiles only to find him already in an apron and a pair of goggles, hoodie laying over the back of his chair, sleeves pushed up past his elbows, book open, and writing down the needed supplies. ‘Any more well behaved and Stilinski’d have a damn _halo_.’ Harris thinks as he tries to find a new student to point out. He scowls, ‘Stilinski’s been _too_ well behaved lately.’ Harris hates to admit it, but it did have him slightly worried for the boy… Harris brushes that feeling aside. He just doesn’t want any trouble with the Sheriff, that’s all. “—McCall.”

          “W-what!?” Scott squeaks whipping his head toward Harris. Harris glares at him pointedly. Scott blushes in shame. Lately Harris has noticed he has being, as Stiles would have put it, ‘wrapped up in Allison’s eyes that Scott swears are molten pools of chocolate’. “Sorry, Mr. Harris.”

          Harris turns his back to the class as he writes the assignment on the board. He hates to admit it but even though Stilinski is the most distracted and distracting student he’s ever had, he is still the best student he’s ever had too. While Martin was close to being on the very top of the class grades, Stilinski had beaten her there, by at least a percentage of five. Jackson, and Isaac snicker at Scott as he tries to work with his head down to hide his burning cheeks. When they turn back to Stiles, they see that he has already started the experiment without them. They ‘meep’ and hurry to help him. Stiles looks at them in confusion. ‘I thought I was working on my own.’ Stiles thinks to himself. ‘Guess not.’

          At the end of the period Harris begrudgingly tells them that they did the lab correctly. Harris also decides to overlook the fact that they weren’t the designated lab partners and that they were now a group instead of a partnership. Jackson and Isaac had changed as well, Harris had noted. They both seem to be protective of Stilinski and refuse to let him out of their sight, or reach. Harris watches the trio walk out to their next class. Stiles was pulled into the middle and had an arm from Jackson draped over his shoulders, and an arm from Isaac draped around his waist. Jackson and Isaac also glared at anyone who started to say something bad about Stiles, the speakers shut up quick. Harris didn’t know what happened to make the three so inseparable, but whatever it was it would turn out good for the boys, eventually. Harris could tell that much.

 

* * *

 

          School had passed quickly and Stiles found himself driving to Derek’s.  They had rebuilt his house during one of the reprieves they got from the Supernatural. They had done a really good job on it, restoring it to its former glory, and then some. Stiles parks the Jeep next to Scott’s bike and Derek’s Camaro. He had barely switched the Jeep off and pulled the keys from the ignition when he’s being pulled out from his seat. Blinking Stiles looks at the two wolves that have attached themselves at his hips it seems. Jackson and Isaac drag him to the training grounds, a little bit from the rest of the Pack and sit him down. Both Jackson and Isaac look at him expectantly. Stiles’ brow furrows as he tries to figure out why they are looking at him like that.

          “What?” Isaac face palms and Jackson looks like he’s trying not to. They look at each other and proceed to have a conversation entirely in ‘eyebrow’. Stiles think it must be a Werewolf or a Supernatural thing. He caught himself doing the exact same thing too.

          “Teach us.” Isaac says. Jackson nods eagerly. “Be our Obi-Wan. Or Yoda.”

          “Hahaha, Teach you I shall. But focus you must. The paths of a Martial Artist are many.” All three of them breakout into giggles. Jackson refuses to admit that he giggled. Derek looks at them in amusement. It’s been a long time since he’s heard any of them laugh like that. It’s been a while since Stiles has made any references either, or played along with one. “Okay, here’s how we’ll start. Since you need to work on tracking, I’ll make trails to the spot that I’ll do the demonstrating, but you have to use your noses to find me. I will not start unless everyone is there. Once there, and everyone has had a chance to use their eyes to watch my movements, I will allow you to attack me. I warn you, I will not hold back. Neither should you. If any of you protest about the way I do this, then I will teach no one.”

          “Sounds good to me. We could use something different in our routine. I still don’t like the fact that we’re going to go all out on you, but if you insist.” Derek says. Stiles nods.

          “I do” It’s one of the shortest sentences they’ve ever heard him say, and it has them on edge. “Give me a thirty minute head start. Do some stretches or planning or something.”

          That said Stiles disappears into the woods.


	7. Never Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Empressofthelight!  
> Translations:
> 
> Bojutsu: A type of martial arts involving a staff  
> Hanbo: a half martial arts staff  
> Bo: a martial arts staff  
> Sutāto: Start

          Stiles breathe comes out in even pants as he weaves in and out of trees. He smirks to himself. The wolves will have a hard time finding him, he’s doubled back on each trail and false trail he’s made at least five times. He also took to the trees and traveled that way instead of the ground too. Any time he came across mud or water, he used it to wash away his scent. Stiles also used his parkour to make stretches of his trail have no scent. Finally, about 45 minutes after he left the Pack, Stiles reaches the place he will train. It’s a stream, with a large flat rock in the very middle. It’s perfect. Stiles, hung his red sweat shirt on one of the nearby branches and removed two hanbō’s he had hidden on his person. Each hanbō is three feet long, and they connect together in the middle to form a Bō. A Bō is a long wooden staff that is used in Bojutsu. The Bō is six feet long, and in the middle it is an inch and a quarter thick. The inch and a quarter tapers and flattens slightly to a thickness of three quarters inch. The Bō was made of red oak, sturdy but flexible. He had Deaton enchant it for practice so it wouldn’t break when he trained with the Werewolves. He had another that was made of various woods, metals, and herbs that repelled different kinds of the supernatural. Since it would also harm his allies, he left it in his jeep.

          Taking a running start, Stiles jabs one end of the Bō in the earth and uses it to pole vault to the rock in the stream. Then he removes his shoes and socks, and tosses them to the banks of the stream. He tests the slipperiness of the rock’s surface and swings his Bō around, finding the best place to balance, and begins to do stretches and exercises to warm up. Each movement of his is calculated and precise. His body flowed like the stream around him. Every noise around him faded to the background as he found his inner harmony. The bubbling of the stream, the soft rustling of the leaves and branches of the trees, the quiet whisper of the caressing wind, the merry chirping of the birds, and the chatter of squirrels and chipmunks vanished into the back of his mind. Just like the quiet forest scene vanished from his mind as his eyes slid closed. His slow movements stayed steady as he breathed. It was times like this that Stiles found peace from the raging inside his head and heart.

          Of course, just as he finds peace that borders on true peace, there is a loud crashing of the underbrush that alerts him of any danger. In reality, the ‘loud crashing’ is actually the light brushing of jeans against the underbrush. Stiles was just so used to the background noises of the woods that the gentle rustle that didn’t belong sounded louder than it actually was. In a crouching position, Bō steady, Stiles’ eyes snap open to level a glare at the intruder. Derek was the first to find him. Not that it surprised Stiles. Derek seemed to always know where he was, and if he didn’t, he was always the first to find him. Stiles let his face soften, and continued with his movements. Derek watched mesmerized. Stiles’ movements were like liquid, or a breeze flowing through the trees. Stiles could be amazing at belly dancing. To Derek, the steps that Stiles took were like the intricate steps of a dance. It was hard to believe that the clumsy teen, had such amazing rhythm. Now that Derek thinks about it, he’s never seen Stiles dance before. Maybe it was one of those things where a person is clumsy, but awesome at dancing because with dancing they know where they need to put their feet. Derek could see Stiles being one of those people.

          Jackson and Isaac show up next. Not surprising, they _are_ the best trackers in the Pack, next to their Alpha. Stiles ignores them. Since Derek showed up, anyone else after will be no threat. The two teens stared in awe as they watched Stiles bend and twist while rotating and jabbing the long staff, keeping it perfectly balanced as well. The next two what show up are Peter and Cora. Stiles hadn’t included Peter in his threat to not teach the Pack, because he knew that Peter would probably do something to ruin it for everyone else. Stiles could tell that Peter was surprised at what he saw. Peter claims to know everything that Pack does, but that must be the only advantage to not being Pack. He can throw Peter for a loop every time. Stiles wonders why he never dreams about him dying. Maybe it’s because he’s the only one in the Pack that he isn’t afraid to lose. Not when he’s rarely around anyways. He’s an asset, yes. Anything else? Not so much. Unless you count him for entertainment, but that’s Stiles’ job.

          Cora is frowning at him. He knows that Jackson and Isaac told the rest of the Pack about his nightmares. And the fact that he wakes up from them physically harmed and having a panic attack more often than not. Cora is a strange one. She doesn’t like to show that she cares, but the way she does you can’t always tell, because it’s more wolf than human when she does. Stiles knows he’s going to have her dropping by randomly with food and basically clinging to him like Isaac and Jackson are.

          Stiles is surprised when the next person that shows up is Kira. Not Scott or Allison. Her eyes light up as she recognizes the style of martial arts that Stiles is doing, and the way he’s doing them that speaks years of experience, when it is really only a few months’ worth. He knows that she’ll beg him to train with her now. He doesn’t really mind. He is nervous about training with the Pack. Stiles gets so focused on the movements that he gets lost some times. He blanks out and hours will have passed. It’s kind of like a super intense tunnel vision. He knows that the Wolves can probably keep up, but then they’d just worry about Stiles. He doesn’t want them to worry. Sweat drips down Stiles’ back and he pauses in his training. He removes the over shirt and uses it to wipe away the sweat dripping down his forehead and neck. Then he removes the t-shirt he is wearing and dips it into the stream, getting it soaking wet and wringing it out over his head to cool down. Wrapping the wet shirt in his over shirt, Stiles uses his Bō to fling them to the shore by his shoes. He doesn’t think about the Pack when he does this, he’s too far into the tunnel vision to.

          The Wolves, and Kitsune, present gasp at the scars that they see. Jackson and Isaac, being the only two who know the full extent of the scars, are the only two that don’t gasp. Derek, while gasping at the scars, nearly drooled at the muscle definition. ‘Damn, the things he hides under his baggy clothes.’ Stiles continues with the steps and movements of Bojutsu, unaware of the eyes watching his muscles roll and flex under his skin. The way his hands and arms glided through the air, the peaceful expression on his face. The Pack didn’t know it, but Stiles was luring them into a false sense of security, except for Kira, but she was lured as well for a different reason. She saw Stiles as the goofy, clumsy teen, so if he were to move at the full speed of Bojutsu, he’d trip up. The wolves thought he wouldn’t go any faster when they attack. Stiles had to fight the smirk off of his face.

          Finally, nearly a half hour after Kira showed, Scott and Allison showed. They both looked like they stopped for a make out before getting lost, and finally finding their way here. Stiles scowled at them. Cora wrinkled her nose and Peter rolled his eyes. Isaac and Jackson had to hold back growls of disapproval at the blatant display of disrespect for the Pack Mom. Derek was right there with Isaac and Jackson, only he had to withhold the growl at the disrespect of his mate as well. ‘Mate? Where did that come from? I mean, I do like him, and I might have a little (huge) crush on him, but mate? No. No way.’ ‘ _Mate. Mine.’_ ‘Well, fuck.’ His wolf thinks that Stiles is his mate. Derek has to stop those lines of thought as Stiles holds the staff in his hand like a shepherd would. All eyes turn to Stiles and both Scott and Allison gasp at what they see. The scars that cover his chest, that rake down his ribs, arms, and back disappearing into his skinny jeans. Scott looks gutted as he sees what has become of his best friend, and he didn’t notice any of it. Didn’t notice the pain he must have been in. Isaac blames himself the most since he knows how to hide pain, and injuries. But he didn’t see any of it either. It wasn’t either of their faults, if Stiles wants to hide something, then no one has a chance at knowing.

          “Now that we are all here, you may attack me. Be one at a time or at once, or even in groups. Sutāto.” Stiles crouches, with one hand on the Bō holding it sideways, and the other hand extended toward the Pack, relaxed but ready. The entire pack hesitates. Kira rolls her eyes and is the first to attack. The spend at which she’s avoided and flipped to the other side of the stream leaves her and the pack stunned, they almost didn’t see him move. Stiles lets the smirk he’s been trying to hold back show. The look in his eyes are sharp, and it makes every wolf’s fur bristle. That was the same look that he had gotten when the Nogistine had control of him. It was a look that said he knew he looked harmless, and he was going to use that to his advantage. Derek now knows why he said to go all out on him, because Stiles would go all out on them, and if they didn’t, they’d leave limping and hurt. “Well? Is that the best you can do?”

          The wolves growled at being called inferior. It wasn’t Stiles intention to say he was better, he was trying to tell them that _they_ could do better than he could. They all smirked at Stiles because his back was turned on Kira, who had gotten over her shock, and his attention looked solely focused on them. Kira attack and Stiles just bent backwards, nearly in half, and used the Bō to throw her into the stream. The loud splashing snapped the Wolves from their daze and they all attacked. Stiles dodged and weaved, each wolf got a taste of his Bō. Allison had stood back and watched. When she got a clear shot she let loose an arrow. Stiles caught it in his hand and used its remaining momentum and his own momentum to throw it back at her. The Bō dipped into the stream and the next thing the wolves knew, ribbons of water surrounded Stiles as he danced, throwing off the wolves’ aim. When two wolves attacked from both sides of Stiles, he disconnected the Bō in the middle to create the two hanbō. The surprised wolves went flying back. As the fight progressed, not only was Stiles protected by seemingly a net of wood from his Bō and a net of water that seemed to stay in the air, keeping Stiles hidden from the wolves. They glimpses they could see of Stiles, they noticed that he wasn’t panting. Yes, sweat soaked his like it did the wolves, but his breathing is even, unlike their panting, gasping breathes. When they attacked again, the water glowed, and they were repelled in all directions.

          The glow of the water snapped Stiles out from his trance and the water dropped back into the stream. He looked around and saw the snapped branches of trees, and the ragged appearance of the Pack. He blinked as they all stared at him. The next thing that Stiles new was he was being pulling from the rock and into the arms of both Isaac and Jackson, with an addition of Cora. Peter and Derek both looked torn on whether or not they should join in. Scott was staring at Stiles as though he didn’t know him. Allison looked torn on whether she should tell her father to have them hunt Stiles together, or if she should keep this to herself. Especially after what happened with the Nogistine. Peter is the first to speak.

          “You know magic?” His arms are crossed and he’s leaning against a tree. His blue eyes are focused on Stiles and his ears are focused on his heart beat. Stiles looks slightly confused.

          “Magic? I know Deaton said I had a ‘Spark’, but I’ve only ever gotten Mountain Ash to work. And with that it has to be life or death situation, or my ‘Spark’ won’t work. I tend to get this tunnel vision type thing going when I train, and if whatever it is that happened, didn’t, then I’d still be going. This time it was different though, almost trance-like instead of tunnel vision. But why would you think I had magic?” Stiles is aware that most of the wolves’ jaws are on the floor, and that Peter wanted to let his jaw hit the floor. Peter then does a very un-Peter like thing and sputters.

          “You were kicking our asses, and you weren’t even half aware?!?!?!?” If Stiles could rub the back of his head, he would. He settles for giving Peter a sheepish smile. Peter does another un-Peter like thing and face palms.

          “Deaton said that there was something blocking me from using my ‘Spark’, like a blockage in my flow of Chi, Qi, or you know, the flow of energy. Somethings have happened that I didn’t really pay much attention to, so I haven’t been back to see Deaton, actually, I’ve been pretty much avoiding him. Maybe it somehow got unblocked and now the flow is normalized and ready for use, or for the allowance of my Spark to be used. Or something like that.” Peter scowls at Stiles. Derek feels like scowling too, in fact, he probably already is. Isaac and Jackson tighten their grip on him while Cora growls. Scott, like always, got caught up in Allison as she was making sure she was okay, and Allison got slightly caught up in Scott. Stiles didn’t expect much more than that from them. Whatever happened to ‘bro’s before ho’s’? Allison happened, that’s what. Stiles tries really hard not to be bitter with her about it. But Scott looks like a puppy and they’ve got that puppy love oozing from their very pores. He just hopes that they get their heads out of each other’s asses to see that they don’t belong together. Stiles is getting side tracked.

          “We are taking you to Deaton, to get some answers. We will tell you what we saw when we explain it to Deaton.” Derek spoke this time, pulling Stiles up from the puppy pile he had found himself in. Stiles was going to argue, but then those Alpha eyes were flashed at him and he couldn’t open his mouth. There was a buzzing in the back of his head that his brain and instincts screamed at him to listen to. He tried his best to ignore it. He’d take a look at it when he was alone. Stiles hears a door slam, and he realizes that he’s in the front passenger seat of Derek’s Camaro. He blinks. Wow, he must have been pretty lost in his head to completely blank out on the entire trip from the stream to here. Stiles also notices that his feet are socked and shoed, and he has his, now dry, t-shirt on. Jackson is behind the wheel of his Jeep when Stiles looks over at it. He almost snorts at the hilarity of it. Jackson, who drives a Porsche, and wears designer’s clothes, is driving Stiles’ beat-up powdered baby blue Jeep, that definitely seen better days, and starts only 80% of the time. At best. Stiles would have laughed, if the Camaro hadn’t roared to life and Derek was driving down the drive to the road.

          The reality that he was going to Deaton’s and would have to face a lot of his inner demons hit him hard as Derek turned onto the road. Stiles barely could keep himself from having a panic attack.


End file.
